The objective of this study is to determine the effects of a beta adrenergic blocking agent, propranolol, on the acute effects of alcohol ingestion in alcoholic subjects. Adult male alcoholic volunteers will be carefully screened for absence of physical and major mental disease. Employing the double blind procedure, subjects will be given propranolol or placebo for a three day treatment period. An acute dose of ethanol will be administered following this period and assessments will be carried out of psychomotor function, cognitive function, and mood. These assessments will also be carried out during the drug or placebo administration phase of the study. It is postulated that on the basis of existing empirical data and theoretical constructs that beta adrenergic blocking agents will inhibit a number of effects associated with acute alcohol ingestion and thereby offer a possible psychopharmacological therapeutic intervention technique for alcohol related illness.